A power supply apparatus for an electric vehicle which charges the electric vehicle is configured to include: a charging apparatus that has a plurality of charging cables; and an electrical power supply section that supplies electrical power to each of the charging cables individually, in order to charge a plurality of electric vehicles at one place.
That is, when an electric vehicle is connected to a charging cable, an electric vehicle identification signal of the electric vehicle is first transmitted to the electrical power supply section via the charging cable. Subsequently, the electrical power supply section verifies the electric vehicle identification signal. Thereafter, the electrical power supply section charges the electric vehicle via the charging cable (for example, PTL 1).